


Burning Like Gallifrey

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Episode: s04e18 The End of Time (2), Gen, Horror, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes EOT!Master in, but nothing ever goes as The Doctor hopes it will, does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Like Gallifrey

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

The Doctor was shaking. He had been punctured, flayed, left open, heavily drugged and was hanging in one of the basements of the Tardis. They’d been converted into a makeshift dungeons over the past few days. He’d done nothing to deserve this. Why was this happening to him? He began to panic, a shake even harder, but just then the door opened. He made himself stop shaking.

His warden walked in. The one and only Master. This time he had no knives, no sharp objects at all.. Just a stick lighter and large bottle of... whiskey? It wasn’t like TimeLords to drink. They often preferred caffeinated products. 

As The Master paced around him, he wished that he had never let him in. Somehow he’d managed to survive the invasion of the TimeLords, and save Wilf. He’d regenerated sure, but it was back into himself. Not unlike what happened to him only about a month or so before. The Master was later found in his wasteland, munching on a few more tramps. The TimeLock spit him out and put him back where it thought he belonged. He did declare himself 'King of the Wasteland' back when he’d first met this version of The Master. As he promised when The Master was the prime minister, he put him in the Tardis. First he was contained to his room, but as time went on he felt bad.. He wouldn’t like to be trapped in The Master’s Tardis at any cost. As The Master roamed, he must have gained a few ideas and a few more tricks. The Doctor was soon hanging in the basement of his own Tardis, converted into a dungeon by the same Master he‘d taken in.

Leaving his memories and snapping back to reality, he realized his slowly healing, quickly infected wounds were being douced in whisky. He screamed, unable to contain the pain coursing through his body. 

“You scream for Gallifrey.” The Master spat out at him.

“You scream for the Gallifrey you burnt! And now...” he said as he clicked the lighter on, “you’ll burn like it did.” And with that, The Master set fire to The Doctor. 

His screams were not unlike the ones he'd heard, the smell was much like what he'd smelt. The Doctor could see no end to this, just as he knew there was no hope for saving their beloved planet. He had finally given up and slacked in his chains, just hanging there, knowing that regeneration would always save him from the verge of death.. well.. he still had hope in that. 

The Master smiled and sat a few feet away from the flaming Doctor in a leather chair, arms crossed over his chest. He observed his destruction and thought it good.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

\---

Want a picture?  
http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ley80bd19F1qb18jwo1_500.png


End file.
